<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Packin' by Shaniamr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22550608">Packin'</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaniamr/pseuds/Shaniamr'>Shaniamr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Wordcount: 100, s1e3, sadly carlos isn't actually in this, tarlos mention</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:08:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22550608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaniamr/pseuds/Shaniamr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>TK's all hot and bothered.</p>
<p>The after events of s1e3!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)/TK Strand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Packin'</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>And I’m packin’ a piece.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TK groaned the memory of Carlos staring him down earlier that night. His hand tightened around his cock, body twitching as the waves of pleasure crashed through him. Hand speeding up, his mind drifted to the few times he’d seen Carlos’s piece upfront and person, though not nearly enough as he’d wanted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TK groaned as his body clenched, ready riding out the waves of pleasure. One swipe of his thumb over the glistening head of his cock had cum spurted from his dick onto his bare chest, mouth opened as he called out Carlos’s name. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A little short and sweet that's been in my head since I watched the episode! </p>
<p>No beta on this one!</p>
<p>I always appreciate any comments and kudos! </p>
<p>Any requests can always be sent to my tumblr, <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/asteroidbill">asteroidbill</a></p>
<p>xx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>